


Girlfriend Hunt

by berryla



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coercion, Cunnilingus, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like side charas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryla/pseuds/berryla
Summary: You find yourself kidnapped by a strangely charming blond man, who confesses his undying love to you.
Relationships: Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Girlfriend Hunt

Your head hurt like hell and your vision was blurry. What happened? You remembered walking home late at night and now… you were here. Your breath running faster in panic you blinked a few times to clear your vision.You were in a small room. It had one door on your right side and windows on the left, but the blinds were closed. 

It was soft, the thing you were lying on, and you realized it was a bed. And… you were tied to it. Swallowing hard, you tried to bring down your panic. Suppressing the urge to cry or scream you looked around again, trying to find some way to escape when suddenly the door opened with one swift movement. Your gaze shifted to the man entering.

He looked young, with a blond bowl cut. And most important: you were sure you didn’t know him. What could he possibly want from you? His eyes fell on you and immediately a warm smile spread over it. 

“Oh, you’re awake! Did you sleep well?”

With a few steps, he was right beside you. You looked at him in confusion.

“You… Who are you?”

He chuckled lightly. 

“Oh, right. My name is Shalnark.”

What was happening? How was his expression so soft when he had apparently just kidnapped you? Slowly, he bent over you to softly press his lips onto yours. The whole situation terrified you, you wanted to push him away, but your hands were tied. Literally. The moment his lips left yours you started to speak. 

“Wh- What do you want? Is it money? I can give you-”

His smile, which started to look more and more like a mask silenced you. 

“What are you talking about? I’m not here to do anything like what you seem to think. I just want to spend some time with you.”

You swallowed. That man was probably crazy. You most likely wouldn’t be able to just talk it out, huh… 

“I- Why? I don’t know you.”

Didn’t mean you wouldn’t try though. Desperately, you tried thinking about something you could say or do to make him lose interest in… whatever it was he wanted to do.

Shalnark hummed in response. “That’s true. I know _you_ though, so I suppose that has to be enough.”

You stared at him blankly, not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

He smiled. “I’ve been watching you. You’re interesting. Warm, kind… and also _very_ pretty.”

He sat down next to you and began stroking your cheek. “I think I fell for you.”

 _A Stalker._ You tried to bring your body under control, to not seem frightened. You didn’t know enough about him to think of a way to get out of this, so you were wary.

“I…”, you swallowed, in a weak attempt to get rid of the lump in your throat. “We can get to know each other. But, can you please untie me before? I’m not really comfortable, being tied up and all.”

He tilted his head to the side, still smiling that weird emotionless smile, as if he was considering it.

“Oh, I am afraid I can’t do that.”

He climbed onto the bad, bracing himself on either side of you.

“But if you behave, I could maybe think about it again.”

He kissed you another time and you pressed your eyes shut to stop yourself from sobbing. 

“You have to kiss me back.”, he mumbled, pressing soft kisses to your cheeks.

His soft actions were a stark contrast to the situation you currently found yourself in, and it made your head spin. Shalnark shouldn’t be allowed to act so loving when he had violently kidnapped and tied you to a bed. Goosebumps spread all over your body, everything about this was just so wrong.

The warmth radiating from his body above you almost made you sick. He said that he would probably untie you if you behaved… But was that enough to let whatever he had planned for you happen? You decided you would play along for now.

Shalnark kissed you again and, swallowing down your disgust, you returned the kiss. When he leaned back, his face was flushed slightly. Gross.

“Hey, _____, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Your eyes filled with tears. What was he trying to achieve with this?

“I- I don’t think I know you enough for that.”

He smiled at you.

“If that’s the problem, we can change that.”

A shiver went down your spine. What on earth have you brought upon yourself? 

“You’ll get to know me in no time.”, he whispered right into your ear. 

At the same time, he slipped his index fingers under the brim of your pants, starting to pull them down. Pure panic spread in your whole body and you started mindlessly kicking your legs.

“No _no_ , Shalnark, stop!”

With ease, the blond man pinned down your legs and looked at you with that _goddamn_ smile.

“Why are you crying?”

You sobbed in response. 

A light chuckle left Shalnark’s lips. “Well, doesn’t bother me. You’re pretty even while crying.”

With that, he got back to pulling your pants down.

“Why are you doing this…?”

Tears rolled down your face. Was he really going to rape you? He shifted upwards, softly caressing your cheek.

“I told you already. I love you.”

He pressed a kiss onto your forehead and you almost physically recoiled.

“I hope you’ll return my feelings soon.”

You started shifting under him, trying to escape in any way possible now.

“I hate you.”, you spat out, refusing to look at him.

He shifted down again, continuing to pull your pants off. Another sob left your lips as you threw them aside. Quicker this time, he stripped your panties off you too. Then, he pushed up your shirt and bra. You started shaking again as he grabbed your breasts.

“So soft…”, he mumbled, starting to kiss your neck. 

It all disgusted you, but at the same time his touch was as soft and gentle as that of a lover. Why couldn’t he at least be rough, you wouldn’t feel as disgusted that way. You pressed your eyes shut, trying to block out the world as he continued to grope you. Slowly, his hands slid down, over your stomach, finding their way between your legs.

“Stop!”, you cried out. “Please, stop, I’ll be your girlfriend, just- just don’t do that!”

He caressed your cheek again.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle, it won’t hurt. But I am glad you want to be with me too.”

You started sobbing when his fingers rubbed over your pussy. With practiced movements he started rubbing circles around your clit, making you shiver.

“Shalnark, _please_.”

His thumb sunk into you, making you twitch.

“You won’t have to be patient for long.”, he assured you.

Did he really not understand you didn’t want any of this or did he just choose to ignore it?

“I’ll please you soon.”

Another sob escaped you when you felt his face getting closer. You could feel his hot breath above your pussy, felt yourself getting wet. 

_Calm down._ , you told yourself. _It’s just a normal physical reaction. I’ll get out of here._

Your feeble hope was destroyed when the flat of Shalnark’s tongue rubbed over your clit and a loud moan escaped you.

“Does that feel good?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, continuing to lick your pussy. Your hips twitched again, the sound you made sounding like a mix of a moan and a sob. His hands hooked under your thighs, lifting them up to get better access. It felt good, it really felt good, the way he ate you out, but there was no way in hell you would admit that to him. His tongue set a slow pace of circles around your clit. You felt his hand stroking the inside of your thigh, which made you sigh in pleasure. Why did he have to be so good at this?

His thumb slipped into your hole again, starting to finger you, and you realized that you were already far too wet, far too close. You started crying again, which only made his tongue and his fingers feel so much more insistent. You were certain you would die from shame and humiliation if he really managed to make you cum.

But it was too late, way too late, and you started to lose yourself in the bliss of your orgasm being so close, your thoughts fading out. Your thighs pressed together, you started almost frantically rubbing your pussy over his mouth, his tongue, until you came. You rode out your orgasm, which burned harder than anything you’ve ever felt before. Slowly, your head got clearer again.

All of this was bad, it hurt, it was humiliating, you wanted to die. And still, your pussy was tingling from the sensation, wet and ready for more. Shalnark looked up to you with a smirk. He shifted upwards again, starting to gently pet your hair, to wipe away your tears. He looked happy, which only made you cry even more.

“Aw, don’t cry.”, he cooed. “I made you feel so good, didn’t I? Why don’t you just give in to what your body tells you?”

You could only shake your head, unable to form even a single word.

“Hm…”, he hummed. “You’re really not being very cooperative right now. Maybe I should punish you.”

You couldn’t even bring up the strength to be horrified when he flipped you over onto your stomach. His hand slid down, softly petting your butt.

“You can still decide to be a good girl. Just tell me you’ll do as I say, and I’ll stop.”

Silence was your only answer. This was horrible, you felt sick, but you had no strength left to fight back. You didn’t want to give in _that_ easily though. 

With a sigh, he brought his hand down on your butt, spanking you with burning intensity, making you scream. Without waiting for you to recover, he hit you again. You were panting now, shaking, but _damn_ did the pain make you wet. Were you really that much of a masochist? 

When Shalnark hit you three more times in quick succession, your screams started to sound more and more like moans. His hand stopped.

“Hm.”, his hand stroke over your butt and you caught yourself wishing he would hit you again. “You like that, don’t you?”

Your whole body twitched at that. He was right, but you _really_ didn’t want him to know that. Stubbornly, you shook your head.

“That makes sense…”; he mumbled, flipping you back over. “You were a bad girl on purpose so I would punish you, right? That’s so cute.”

You looked at him, panting. You were so wet, and he was right above you, making you wish he would… No. No, no, nonono. You tried to get your body back under control, but that failed when Shalnark started to pull down his pants.

His cock sprung free and your eyes were immediately glued to it. You felt your mouth water and you hated yourself for it. Still, as he pressed his dick onto your face, you couldn’t stop yourself from licking it. _God_ , it smelt so good…

“Wow.”, he said, chuckling. “You’re suddenly so eager. Go on, take it in your mouth.”

It was too late to backpedal now, you quickly realized as he grabbed your head and pushed his cock into your mouth. You wanted to bite down, to push it out, but it tasted so good. You could smell him now, up close and personal, and that smell made something inside you come undone. You couldn’t stop yourself anymore, rubbing your tongue all over his dick as he thrusted into your mouth in a slow, shallow pace.

Shalnark groaned and you felt yourself almost being happy at that sound. His grip on your hair got tighter, and you let out a muffled moan, which caused him to pick up the pace. Your head was getting cloudy again, you couldn’t form a clear thought. Wet sucking noises filled the room and the pressure on the back of your throat made you _so_ damn horny.

You wanted him, wanted to taste his cum, wanted him to fuck your pussy and fill it with his seed. His groans got louder, his thrusts more erratic. The moment your head started to clear again was the moment Shalnark came, the sudden surge of cum down your throat making you choke. He pulled out, panting, and lay down next to you.

“C’mon, swallow it.”

You did, and it made you sick how much you enjoyed his taste. You still felt sick to your stomach and wanted to run away, but by now your animalistic urges had your body in a far tighter grip. You noticed how much you had broken once his hand dipped between your legs, stroking over your wet pussy. 

You moaned out. “Shalnark, _god_ , please-”

He grinned at you. 

“Please what?”

You swallowed, the taste of his cum still thick in your mouth. Were you really about to submit to him? Shalnark hovered over you again, pulling you in a deep kiss which you promptly returned.

“I love you, _____, I really do.”

With that, he got back to rubbing circles around your clit. You felt so very attracted to him, even though you wanted nothing more than to see him dead. All of those conflicting emotions were way too much for you to handle. It seemed so much easier to just succumb to your desires, to just ask for him to please you.

“Shalnark, I-”

You bit down onto your bottom lip. No, this was too embarrassing, you couldn’t ask him to fuck you. But he didn’t stop playing with your pussy and it drove you insane.

“Yeah?”, his voice was sweet like honey, he was _so_ pretty and his dangerous smile made you want him even more.

“Please- please fuck me…”

A triumphant grin spread over his face. With one quick movement he pulled out a knife, cutting through your restraints.

“Good girl.”

Without another warning, he slammed his hips into yours, entering you with force. A cry ripped from your lips, it hurt to be entered so roughly, though at the same time it felt extremely good.

He didn’t give you any time to recover, thrusting into you again with a rough snap of his hips. Almost automatically, you started clinging to him with your newly freed arms. It felt so good, you started to move your hips in the same rhythm as he did, trying to get as much pleasure as you could. 

Shalnark groaned, maniacally grinning, which sent hot shivers down your spine. Your body started twitching uncontrollably, your eyes rolling back. The only thing you could feel was pure bliss, you were so, so wet. All control over your body was lost. Was your tongue sticking out? You couldn’t tell.

Sometimes, your vision randomly cleared and you could see his face, smiling in aggressive pleasure. It made you shiver, the way Shalnark looked down on you, used you for his own pleasure, claiming to love you. He was selfish, and you wanted him, wanted to be his.

You felt his cock twitch inside of you, he was close, and _god_ were you close too. Suddenly, he hit a spot inside you that felt a bit /too/ good and you were gone. Twitching, moving your hips like a maniac, you came.

You moaned out his name, which only made him thrust inside harder. Grunting, mumbling your name against the crook of your neck, he came as well. You felt his cum, hot, sticky, your pussy twitching around him one last time.

Shalnark’s lips found yours and he kissed you, deeply and passionately. You felt yourself truly connected to him in that moment. Would it really be that bad, staying with him?

He smiled at you, oh so sweetly.

“Do you want something to drink, dear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's already been a year, huh? Anyways, this one shot was finished last year along the other two, but I never got around posting it, so here it is now.


End file.
